


Willow Tree

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Just really cute, M/M, SO GAY, fluffy fluff, i know i did, omg you'll scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has doubts but then there are cuddles.<br/>Also some really gay metaphors that make me want to s c r e a m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow Tree

Eren was a willow tree, Levi decided. Impossibly long limbs and an air of constantly growing towards the warmth of the sun despite being rooted to the earth.  
If Eren was the willow, Levi decided, he would be the soil. Something for Eren to be anchored to. Something capable of supporting him.  
Levi didn't always express his feelings very well, but Eren didn't mind. He could see through the carefully emotionless facade. He noticed the discreet blushes, understood the meaningfulness of Levi holding his hand or reaching up and ruffling his hair. He could hear all of the unspoken "I love you"'s in a moment of silently sitting beside each other.  
"I'm sorry." Levi said one day, breaking the silence. Eren looked up at him.  
"For what?"  
"For... Not being as affectionate as you deserve." Levi forced out. Eren frowned.  
"You don't have to apologize. It's who you are."  
"But it's not fair to you-"  
"I am perfectly content with you being your usual tsundere self."  
"But you deserve to have-"  
"Listen to me, Levi," Eren said, holding Levi's face in his hands and gazing into his eyes. "I don't care what you think I need. I am happy with the way things are, so don't start talking down about yourself. You don't need to verbalize your feelings, for me to know what you're thinking, you know. You're actually an open book, at least to me."  
"I just want to be good enough for you." Levi mumbled, and Eren brushed his thumb across his cheek before leaning in slowly to kiss him, deep and emotion-filled. Levi cupped his cheek, leaning into the kiss before Eren pulled away, far too soon.  
"As if you ever needed help being amazing," Eren scoffed, smirking. "You think I'd settle for someone average and boring?" Levi chuckled.  
"I love you, Eren Jaeger." Levi declared. Eren grinned.  
"I love you too, Levi."   
Levi was the sun, Eren decided. Impossibly, wonderfully warm once you got close enough to feel it, and brilliant. Levi was brilliant, and Eren constantly longed for his bright warmth, even when they were inches apart.  
If Levi was the sun, Eren was the sapling reaching towards him, everyday enduring hardships in order to get closer to that bright spot in his life. And Eren didn't care how long it took him to reach Levi, because it was worth the work.


End file.
